


Lips

by holy_wow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_wow/pseuds/holy_wow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane has quite the nice lips and Shepard get's distracted by them. Thane decides to show her what they can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

Thane remained seated, legs crossed and hands gently clasped, as he meditated with his back to the aquarium. Prayers light on his lips as he fell into himself. It was surprisingly easy to meditate in Shepard’s room. He could feel her still, in the room. The wheel of the hamster, the swimming of the fish. The warmth of the room and the smell in the air. This was her space and it was easy to relax. The door hissed open and he jerked back to the present, centering himself, and glanced to see her making her way in. He felt a smile blossom at just the sight of her, his chest stretching with warmth.

She walked in, smiling at him as she moved to the couch, pulling at her boots. “Don’t let me bother you, Thane. I’m not moving far from here,” she said, smiling at him. He watched her a moment longer, where she kicked off her boots and discarded her belt before reclining on the couch with a moan. Days were hard on his siha and he knew the rest would do her good, though he wished she would have collapsed on the bed. He relaxed his posture again, shoulders dropping as he began to pray again.

She was quiet, as she promised. Her breathing was more comforting than anything else. He expected her to be asleep when he let his eyes flutter open, continuing the prayer. Instead he found her eyes hooded and dark, not altogether right there, as she lay watching him. Perhaps she was not as tired as he had first assumed. He could feel his blood heat and surge as he considered it. Testing, teasing even, he dragged his tongue along his lips, teasing the cleft down the center before withdrawing his tongue.

Her pupils exploded, her breaths shortening just enough. Thane felt the blood pool in his loins at the implications. How easily it was for her to tempt him. The prayers died on his lips when he rose. She blinked, following him as her cheeks colored. He wondered if it was from arousal or from embarrassment at being caught fantasizing. She was far from innocent and he wondered where her thoughts had taken her. An interesting thought to ponder later. “Siha,” he said, voice rougher than usual as he pressed a knee into the couch.

“Thane,” she said in return, a purr that made him shiver in in anticipation. “Finished?”

He hummed, tracing his fingers with the lightest of pressure up her legs. “I was distracted,” he said.

“Oh?” she said, breath hitching when his fingers reached the top of her pants, tracing then along her stomach to where they buttoned.

“Errant thoughts.” He watched her as he slipped open her pants, spotting the black cotton beneath. “Prompted from a certain beauty.”

“She must be terribly tempting,” Shepard whispered, watching him as she took deep breaths. Breasts rising and falling, and oh yes, so tempting.

“You are,” he said as he pulled her pants down. She chewed on her lip, pushing her hips up to make it easier for him. He let her clothes hit the floor, gently grasping her small ankle. For all her strength, she was human and fragile. Soft even. He gently kissed the skin, finding every scar and freckle on his way up, alternating between legs. Giving a light nip at the knees and then her inner thighs. She squirmed and he could feel the muscle beneath. The strength there as it rippled and clenched beneath his lips.

He slowed his ascend, tasting her skin as he reached the apex. He could smell her. The musk from her already slick folds. He gently traced the coarse hair hair, being sure to keep his fingers away from the sensitive skin. She raised her hips, her lips sliding between her teeth. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he dipped down to the sweet, slicked skin. She moaned as he kissed her nether lips. He dragged his mouth along the folds, nose brushing along the sensitive nub. Her hips rocked against him, attempting to grind against his open mouth. Thane slid his arms beneath her legs, hands grasping the soft flesh of her hips.

He let his tongue, rough and long, tease and push between her folds a moment before sliding up to kiss her clitoris. Pulling it between his lips and sucking. Her thighs clenched along his head, hands snapping down to slide along the ridges of his head. She grinded against him, panting his name. He smiled, dragging his tongue up along the skin again, tasting her. She had such a strong taste, incomparable and addictive. He opened his mouth to engulf her entire sex, sucking again to make her keen.

His own hips jerked, grinded against the couch, her own bucking and rocking him until they found a rhythm. Thane’s throat inflated as he groaned and hummed, the vibrations making her throw her head back and let out a throaty moan in response. “Don’t stop,” she said, over and over, one hand grasping at the ridges of his head, pulling and petting, the other slipping up to grasp her breast. He hummed again, one of his hands sliding down to undo his pants. He forced himself to slow his lips, pulling his own throbbing sex from its confines.

Shepard gave a whine, legs tightening further around him. He found a rhythm, their hips rocking. He pumped into his tight hand, swiping a finger along the slit and back down to the base. He moaned and she keened, both hands again down to pet and pull at his head, grinding against his lips and tongue. He tasted her, devoured her, needing this more than perhaps even she did. To love her, to be the one that made her writhe and keen, to have her moaning his name, to be able to feast upon her, this was infinitely more than he deserved. It was what kept him alive. To be trusted and cherished by her was his everything.

He began to lose rhythm, his hips altering from their sensual roll to a jerk. He could feel her tensing, the breaths coming shorter, her warm walls clenching around his tongue. He stretched, dragging his teeth along the nub and she gasped for air. He licked and sucked and kissed, his fist tightening and hips jutting. He hummed and she moaned. She tightened, going rigid as she screamed his name, nails dragging along his skull. As she rode out the wave he felt his balls tighten and his cock stiffen further. He panted against her sensitive sex as he spilled, whispering her name reverently. He pulled his hand away, ignoring the warmth of his seed as he stretched to lay his head against her stomach, savoring the taste of her orgasm on his lips. Her fingers trailed along the scales and ridges tenderly as she sagged against the couch.

He glanced up when she traced his lips, smiling down at him. He kissed at her fingertips. “You have too pretty of lips, Thane. And a talent with them that just makes it worse,” she said between breaths.

He kissed her knuckles before threading his fingers through hers, staring at the differences as he spoke. “I find that fair, considering how easily you tempt and distract me, Siha.” Her laughter, the way she squeezed his hand, made his heart soar.

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmeme response: Thane has quite the nice lips, I'd like to see Femshep being distracted by them at an entirely inappropriate time. Thane notices this and is amused, and figures that the best course of action is to indulge Femshep with them in the best way he can - cunnilingus.
> 
> Bonus points if Thane enjoys pleasing his Siha so much that he masturbates and is driven over the edge while giving her head.


End file.
